German utility model 84 08 211 discloses a filter, in which the liquid to be filtered is passed axially via a hollow shaft into the filtering area, which is bounded by rings or washers and a filter fabric or cloth passed over an arcuate path. The rings are connected to the hollow shaft and rotate during the filtering process to the same extent as the filter fabric is transferred. It is particularly disadvantageous in this known filter, that the axial supply of the liquid to be filtered limits the liquid level, which must rise no higher than the lower edge of the hollow shaft. In addition, the inlet port cannot be adapted to different requirement, because it cannot have a random construction due to the hollow shaft design.